injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Supergirl/Quotes
Injustice 2 Story Mode * "Mother!" * "Mother, the ship--it just--Argo City's gone! Millions of people..." * "But all your research--isn't there something you can do?" * "A spaceship? That's what you've been working on?" * "But Kal... He's just a baby...!" * "Me teach him? What about you...? No. No. No, I won't leave you! Please, please don't make me!" * "No!" * "Hold on, Kara. Hold on..." * "Kal! No! No, please! Kal!" * "Just, in the clouds. Listening..." * "I spent decades lost in space, stuck in hypersleep until Adam found my ship. But now I'm cooped up here." * "Let me out. Diana, you've taught me what my powers can do. This world needs help. Earth's people are so divided. Always fighting..." * "I'm not afraid of some guy in a mask. I can bend steel with my bare hands!" * "Well? Well what good are these powers if I can't even help Kal-El?" * "It's him." * "We need to get Kal. Now." * "I did." * "You recognize me, Kal?" * "Sorry, I'm a few decades late." * "You and I left Krypton at the same time, but the explosion threw my ship off course. Way off course." * "While you were growing up, I was on ice." * "They loved you so much, Kal." * "Diana needs a hand. Cyborg, how long?" * "I don't want to leave you." * "Stay away from him!" * "Kryptonite..." * "You're--HNGH!--just as bad--GAH!--as Wonder Woman and Black Adam said..." * "Kryptonians don't surrender." * "We're freeing Kal-El. Like it or not." * "We need Kal's help, kid. You have no idea what Brainiac can do." - When player chooses Blue Beetle * "Normally, I don't like hurting people. But after that Kryptonite stunt?" - When player chooses Firestorm * "You're gonna get hurt." * "Superman's overprotective cousin." * "Where should we start?" * "Diana? We don't have much time." * "I can hear the people down there. All of them. They're afraid, like I was on Krypton, when I didn't have these powers. And I look at us and just think..." * "We can give them hope." * "Why are they so afraid of us?" * "No!" * "You're losing too much blood... This is gonna hurt. A lot." * "Stopping you before you make a mistake." * "Maybe. But she's defenseless. She's had no trial..." * "You told me Amazons fought with honor." * "I trusted you, Diana." - After defeated Wonder Woman * "You're gonna be okay." * "I'll get you to a doctor. Kal can protect you." * "Kal, we need to talk." * "She's fine. But she was gonna kill Harley. I've never seen her so cold-blooded..." * "I know. What was she thinking?" * "What?" * "Innocent people are dying now. She was helping us!" * "Diana said the Joker was executed. Were you the one who...?" * "But it wasn't just one, Kal, was it? How many? How many?!" * "Everywhere I go, people are afraid of this... Now I know why." * "Whose son are you? Jor-El's? Or General Zod's?" * "I'm realizing maybe your father locked you up for good reason..." * "Kal should be setting a better example." - After defeated Nightwing * "Ever since you found me, everything you told me... Half-truths, lies, to cover up your own evil!" * "Lucky for you, I find power in restraint." - After defeated Black Adam * "I'm sorry I wasn't here. That I couldn't help you... But Metropolis wasn't your fault." * "This isn't who we are. The House of El isn't ruled by fear." * "I can help you..." - After defeated Superman * "I think about it every day." * "It's Brainiac... He's extracting the cities early!" * "Kal!" * "I couldn't find his body. Can't hear his heartbeat. I was supposed to protect him, from this. From you. And now he's gone. I'm sure that's the best news you've heard all day..." * "You mean that?" * "Stop it, Diana! Millions of people are trapped on that ship. We have to save them!" * "Thanks for giving the new girl a chance, but... Maybe I should go." * "Good." * "Voices... Billions of them!" * "So many languages..." * "Kandor... Argo City! Home... We have to help them." * "There has to be a way..." * "You don't want to do this." * "Batman knew they'd double-cross him. We have to move!" * "They're following me." * "Kal, stop! These are your friends!" * "Kal!" * "I know you've been afraid for everyone, ever since you lost Lois..." * "I warned him about Diana. But I didn't believe you'd turn on me." * "Thank Rao your father can't see you. When General Zod tried to take over Krypton, Jor-El led the fight against him! That's who you come from..." * "That's who you are, Kal. Not this." * "Is he..." * "For what?" * "Kal, I don't... I wish--" * "We still are. I hope someday you'll see that." * "No." * "This symbol should give people hope. He made them fear it." * "You bonded with Brainiac's ship..." * "Under your heel." * "Never, Kal." Match Intro Dialogue In Battle * "A poor baby Kal." - During a battle against Superman * "Streaky's better than Dex-Starr." * "Which part of you hurts the worst?" - After winning a round * "I can knock you down all day." - After winning a round * "This girl kicked your butt." - After winning a round * "Kryptonians call that a beat down." - After winning a round * "I thought you'd be taller." - To Batman after winning a round * "You need to work out more." - To Batman after winning a round * "Nice suit. Is it a rebel?" - To Blue Beetle after winning a round * "Now that's what I call a meltdown." - To Firestorm after winning a round * "Fight smarter. Not harder." - To Harley Quinn or Blue Beetle after winning a round * "Still feel the Red Sun?" - To Superman after winning a round Clash Defense Wagers * "Here's a taste of girl power." * "I'm liking my chances." * "I don't want to hurt you." * "I'm ending this fight." * "Having girl problems?" * "Kryptonians value respect." * "I'm one of the good guys." * "Everyone on Earth is friendly?" * "Rao, protect me." * "Well, am I fast or what?" * "You fight like a noob." * "Crime doesn't pay." * "Don't tug on my cape." * "Ready to reach orbit?" * "You're going sky high." * "Can't believe you've lasted this long." * "Your madness stops here." * "We can't be both Karas." - Clash with herself * "Why can't you trust me?" - Clash with herself * "Still fighting a girl, hero?" - Clash with Batman or Atom * "You're worse than Zod." - Clash with Black Adam, Darkseid, Superman or herself * "Ready for nap time, baby?" - Clash with Atrocitus * "I'm you, fifteen years younger." - Clash with Black Canary * "Still trying to tickle me?" - Clash with Blue Beetle * "Never liked catty women." - Clash with Cheetah * "You're lucky I don't throw your bullets back." - Clash with Deadshot or Hellboy * "Got you burning on both ends." - Clash with Firestorm, Mr. Freeze, or Sub-Zero * "I can see why humans reject you." - Clash with Gorilla Grodd * "This isn't a joke, Harley." - Clash with Harley Quinn * "You have a disease, Joker." - Clash with Joker * "I wouldn't want you as my sister." - Clash with Wonder Woman, Power Girl or herself * "Is the mask really necessary?" - Clash with masked characters * "Earth doesn't need a dictator." - Clash with any Regime members, Gorilla Grodd or herself Attack Wagers * "Worst part's coming up." * "Whatever you say." * "Wow. Need a diaper change?" * "You have no idea." * "Ugh. I'm heartbroken." * "Pfft, as if!" * "Go ahead. Underestimate me." * "I'm gonna prove you wrong." * "My whole life defies the odds." * "I doubt it." * "Is that suppose to be clever?" * "So let's wrap this up early." * "Gross! Not happening." * "Thanks, but I'm not done." * "Here goes a few of your teeth." * "Right. You'll have to stop." - Clash with herself * "To meet the legendary Aquaman." - Clash with Aquaman * "Who says I'm gonna help him?" - Clash with Bane or herself * "Don't call me sweetheart." - Clash with Captain Cold * "No. I'm battle-tested." - Clash with Catwoman or Green Arrow * "Sure you wanna do that?" - Clash with Cheetah or herself * "Kahndaq gets a lot of sun." - Clash with Cyborg * "It'll still cut you down." - Clash with Firestorm * "Not while you're upright." - Clash with Gorilla Grodd * "What's that supposed to do?" - Clash with Green Arrow or Enchantress * "I expected better, Hal." - Clash with Green Lantern * "I'm adopting it." - Clash with Poison Ivy * "That's enough to beat you." - Clash with Robin * "I don't know what you stand for." - Clash with Sub-Zero or herself * "I'm still your older cousin." - Clash with Superman * "Ever hear of sharing?" - Clash with Swamp Thing or Michelangelo Category:Quotes